vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Salvatore Boarding House
The Salvatore Boarding House was built in 1914 and is home to members of the Salvatore Family. Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore are the current residents. The Boarding House is said to be one of the creepiest places in Mystic Falls. Over the years, the house was used as a place where visitors could stay, though this changed when Stefan returned to Mystic Falls. Elena Gilbert was the first owner of the Boarding House who was 'not '''a Salvatore. Season One It is implied that Stefan had once lived in the Salvatore Boarding House many years ago before his return to Mystic Falls in Season One as he leaves almost everything he owns there until his next visit. His brother, Damon Salvatore, also either resided in, or had visited the Boarding House prior to his appearance in the premier as he is seen entering the house without an invitation. Many deaths occur within the Boarding House, the most significant ones being Joseph Salvatore, Vicki Donovan, Zach, as well as other unnamed guests. Locked cells are shown located in the basement of the house, and were most probably originally built so that vampires could be detained if they were to be caught. Both Damon and Stefan are locked up within the first season. Season Two At the beginning of the second season, we see Katherine Pierce, Damon and Stefan's former love, arrive at the Boarding House. Throughout the season, the Boarding House continued to be one of the prime locations where murder, torture, and characters' returns to Mystic Falls occurred. In 'Know Thy Enemy' the Salvatore brothers offer Elena the deed to the house and she accepts. This is done so that Elena has a safe place to live, away from Klaus, and the other Originals. The deed is later broken when Elena dies in the sacrifice ritual. Season Three In ''Smells Like Teen Spirit, Rebekah moved into the house after Klaus left her in Mystic Falls in The Reckoning. Season Four In'' My Brother's Keeper'', Elena moves in with Damon and Stefan moves out. Current *Damon Salvatore *Elena Gilbert Former *Salvatore Family *Joseph Salvatore *Zach Salvatore *Elizabeth Forbes *Caroline Forbes *Rose-Marie *Katherine Pierce *Rebekah Mikaelson *Stefan Salvatore *Damon Salvatore *Elena Gilbert Rooms Z 69a48959.jpg|The Salvatore Boarding House House.jpg|Front of the Boarding House Salvatoreinside.jpg|Living Room Stefanroom.jpg|Stefan's Room Damon room.jpg|Damon's Room salvatore liv room.png|part of the living room Trivia * In the early episodes, before any scene inside the house, a shot of the outside would be shown. However, it is no longer used. * According to Damon, there are 7 bedrooms in the house. * Zach Salvatore was the owner of the house, but was killed by Damon in Season One. In Season Two, Stefan and Damon decided to make Elena the new owner to protect her. * After the Zach's death, all vampires were able to enter the house, example: ** Katherine Pierce **Caroline Forbes ** Pearl ** Anna **Frederick **Bethanne ** Lexi **Rose **Elijah **Vicki Donavan(before killed) ** *Unfortunately, Elena was killed by Klaus and now any vampire can enter the house even if she is still alive, example: **Katherine Pierce **Caroline Forbes **Rebekah **Mikael **Niklaus Mikaelson **Sage **Troy *Before the beginning of the series, Jason Harris wanted to stay at the Salvatore Boarding House, but the owner Zach, closed it down and made all the residents leave because he had family coming (Stefan and Damon) * The real address is 684 Abernathy Rd NE, Sandy Springs, Georgia, USA. * As Elena recently moved here, it's possible that in upcoming episodes her new room to be shown. See Also Category:Locations Category:Residential Location